


Detained

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Kirk, M/M, Poetry, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is captured, despite the pain they inflict on him, he still holds on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detained

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
I'll never tell.  
  
You cannot make me.  
  
I am stronger than you may think.  
  
I have someone on my side.  
  
He is always with me, and he will never let me fall.  
  
So do your best, but you will never win.  
  
For love resides here, always.

 

 

 

 


End file.
